


Sex and Redemption

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantly bullied for being a gay and a wet blanket, Harry comes face to face with his idol, bandmember Louis Tomlinson, and Louis teaches him a thing or two about taking risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Redemption

Louis Tomlinson quit school at age fifteen to join a rock band, and five years on, he still has no regrets.  He’s always been like this.  He never stays put for too long, he seemed to be able to just fly with the wind.

Harry Styles, well, he was just the opposite.  He preferred structure, stability. Harry knew he couldn’t change, though, and that made him a target.  He was always the subject of everyone’s jokes, always the punching bag.  The only place he found an escape was through music. 

He would slip his headphones on and just leave.  Music let him know that other people felt the way he did.  He wasn’t the only one who was left out.  Harry didn’t have many friends at school, and the only time he really felt close to anyone was when he would listen to his favourite bands. 

He was especially taken, though, by a band that he came across on YouTube called Relativity.  Their sound was amazing, but their lead singer was what kept Harry’s attention. 

Nothing sexual even crossed his mind…he just wanted to talk to Louis Tomlinson, if he could.  Louis’ lyrics let Harry know what kind of person he was. He had been through some really crazy things, things that would leave you really messed up.  He was one of those tortured souls.  Harry found himself in every song. 

He just wanted to tell Louis how much his music saved him.

x                                                  

Traffic made Harry extremely late, missing all of the opening bands, as well as Relativity’s  first song.  When they arrived, though, it seemed like the perfect time.  Louis was there, already covered in sweat, singing his heart out.  In person, he looked even better than Harry ever could have pictured.  He couldn’t even sing along for the first few minutes he was there.  All he could do was stare.

The way Louis’ body moved when he sang was unreal.  Every lyric simmered within him, and the only way the words could come out was through a jolt of his hips.  His lips curled around each word with passion, letting everyone know that he meant what he said. His body glistened with sweat.   _Sex and redemption_ …that’s what Louis was, Harry decided.  His voice was orgasmic.  He sang as though he was always at the height of pleasure.  His lyrics were the redemption. They were saving Harry, escorting him from his real life and taking him to someplace celestial.

The show seemed to be over much too quickly.

Lou had to leave right after, but Harry told her that he would catch a cab on the way home.  He was already here, and he was going to do anything in his power to sit down and talk to Louis.

Luckily, the club-owner was a friend of the family, so Harry was able to pull a few strings to get backstage.  His legs shook with uncertainty as they carried him to Louis’ dressing room.  A light knock on the door was met with a loud “Yeah,” and Harry took it as permission to enter.

Stood before him was Louis, in all his glory.  Since the show, he’d removed his shirt, and his trousers were slung low around his hips.  The sight before him caused Harry’s breath to hitch in his throat, and it set his heart almost ablaze.  He was afraid that it would beat right out of his chest. 

“Uhm, hi,” Harry said to Louis’ questioning face.

“Hi, can I help you with something?”

Harry nervously moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

“Actually, I just want to talk to you about your music, if you have the time. To be blunt, your lyrics saved my life.”

“How’s that?” Louis was interested now.  Any trace of nonchalance had left him.  He wasn’t one to go after the groupies who liked him only for his looks.  He had his fun, but when it came down to it, it was about the music.  That was what he was there for.

“Honestly, man, I feel like you’re one of the few people who gets me…and that’s mad, because we’re only just meeting.  I’m Harry, by the way, but that’s not really important.”

“Hi, Harry, uhm, have a seat, mate.” Louis gestured to the sofa, where he then took a seat.  He patted the seat next to him, signalling Harry to sit down. “And you don’t have to be so nervous.  I won’t bite,” his smile was devious.

“Right, so, uh, what I was saying…I don’t know, I just really love your music.  You sing like you have a story to tell, and I think you do.  It’s so rare to find musicians who are openly gay right from the off. I think it’s bold.  A brave move, mate. I look up to you so much for that fact alone.  Your music makes me want to take risks….”

Louis leaned in closer.  His eyes went right to Harry’s lips, but Harry pretended not to notice.

“Well,” he whispered. “Why don’t you?”

A lump formed in Harry’s throat, and I was struggling to find words. 

“I’m scared. Like,  I’m still in school, and I honestly don’t see myself coming out any time soon. My life is already hell…I can’t imagine what it would be like if everyone found out that they were right about me.”

“ _Harry_ , is it?”

Harry nodded back at him.  His mouth fell open as he stared at Louis.

Louis inched in even closer.

“ _Harry,_  I wasn’t always this…’brave’, as you like to call it. I was bullied, too.  One day, I just got fucking sick of it, and took my life into my own hands.  Once you take the first risk, it kind of changes you.  If it doesn’t kill you, it makes you an adrenaline junkie….or at least that’s what it did for me.  It makes you want to chase the feeling.  You’re always on the hunt for something that gets your pulse going. Tell me… _what is it that you want to do_?  What’s a risk that you wouldn’t mind taking… _right now_.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and stared at Harry.  His eyes looked hungry as he waited for his answer.

“Uhm, I don’t know, if I’m honest.” Harry wasn’t being honest.  He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“Right, well, I’ll tell you what I want to do.  I want to kiss you.  That’s the risk that I’ll take.”

Harry sat silent and wide-eyed, secretly hoping that Louis would follow through.

“Now, Harry, you can take a risk, too, if you want.  You can kiss me back…”

All Harry could do was blink at him, and Louis moved in for a kiss…slowly.

It felt like an eternity, and Harry couldn’t wait that long.  With force, he grabbed Louis’ neck, and pulled him into a bruising kiss.  He didn’t waste any time before he was using his tongue, and Louis responded with the same, almost immediately. 

Louis smiled into the kiss, and wondered if this was inevitable, or if his little speech spurred Harry along.  He soon pushed it from his mind and pushed Harry down so that he was lying on his back on the couch.  Louis hovered over the younger boy, and quickly pulled Harry’s shirt over his head.  He licked his lips and moved on to Harry’s trousers.

“Uh,” Harry said questioningly.  There was panic in his face, and Louis felt for him.

“You’ll be fine. Take a risk, come on.” He pecked Harry and the lips, and Harry held him there.  He stroked Louis’ cheek with a shaky hand.

“Alright,” he sighed. “I trust you.” He watched as Louis took of his own clothes.  He looked amazing.  Harry couldn’t believe what was about to happen.  He took a deep breath, and threw himself into the moment.

  He attacked Louis with kisses, all while grinding his hips upward, finding that Louis was just as hard as he was.  He’d never felt anything like that before, and he thought his brain might explode.  The farthest he had gone with a guy was kissing.  But this…this  felt so … _good_. He could never have imagined a feeling like this.  He was almost angry that he had been missing out.

Words were either unnecessary or impossible, because all Harry could do was moan.

Louis took note, and ground his hips back down into Harry’s.  His still-sweat-slicked body slid easily against the other boy’s, providing their cocks with delicious, almost heavenly  friction as they writhed together in that dressing room.

“Fuck,” Louis said with an almost pained laugh.  He was shocked at the way Harry was carrying on, moaning filthily below him.

By now, Harry’s eyes were shut, and he was just letting himself get taken away by everything that he was feeling.   _Redemption_. Escape.

Louis took Harry’s length into his hand now, and slowly jerked him as they rutted together.  He took a bead of precome fromt he slit, and used it to make things a bit less rough.  Harry was shivering now, muttering things like “Yes, _yes_ yesyes… _yes_ … _please_ ” A gentle squeeze was all it took, and Harry was almost crying, begging for something more.

Louis stuck his middle finger in Harry’s mouth, forcing him to suck .  He watched in awe as Harry’s perfect lips enveloped  it, sucking tightly.  His cheeks hollowed, and his tongue swirled around it like he had done this before. 

“Still trust me?” Louis said as he removed his finger.

Harry nodded as quickly as he could.

“This’ll feel really weird…”

Without another word, Louis started massaging around Harry’s hole before completely sheathing his finger to the knuckle.  Harry inhaled sharply at the intrusion, but immediately relaxed.

Louis laughed when Harry let out an “ooh,” and started moving his hips to get more.  He obliged, and quickly started pumping his finger in and out, twisting quickly, and alternating the speed. 

Louis wanted nothing more than to be inside Harry, but without any lube around, he knew it wouldn’t be right for Harry’s first time.  He had to work with what he had.

He went back to Harry’s neglected cock, and quickly started fisting it at the same time.

“So…good..” Harry said.

“Yeah?”

“Mmn,”

“Come for me, then. Come on. If it feels good, come all over me.”

Louis tried to overwhelm Harry with pleasure.  He slid his cock alongside Harry’s as he jerked him even faster, never stopping the movement of his fingers inside Harry.

At this point, Harry was slamming himself down onto Louis’ finger, and bucking up into his fist.  He wasn’t going to last much longer, and Louis knew that.  He wanted to make him come.  Hard.  He didn’t want Harry to regret this.

Louis angled his finger now, and aimed for Harry’s sweet spot.  He knew he found it when Harry hissed and arched his back off of the couch, and started bucking into his hand even faster.  Louis didn’t let up.  He hit it on every thrust now, and Harry was almost weeping beneath him. Seeing Harry unravel like that proved to be too much for him, and within a few more seconds of grinding into Harry, Louis was overtaken by his orgasm.  He came with a soft groan, and spilled hot between himself and Harry.  Lost in ecstasy, for a few moments, he forgot where he was.

He got himself together and went back to work on Harry, who was panting below him.

“ _Louis,…close…”_

“Come on, babe, come on…”Louis said softly, finger still pumping in and out.  He kissed Harry through his moans, and he was startled when Harry’s body went stiff and then shivered, causing him to spill his load between them as he came.  Louis worked him through it, pumping Harry until he went limp again.  Harry’s body was still sensitive as he came down from his high, and chills came over him as Louis collapsed on top of him. 

Louis found an empty space between Harry’s head and neck and nuzzled into it, softly biting the skin.

Harry hummed as he did it, and reached his arms around to grope at Louis’ bum.

Louis gave him a peck on the lips.

“Fancy taking more risks now? Or was that a one-time thing?” He said with a smirk.

Harry looked up at him with hooded eyes.

 “I think you know the answer to that."

 

 


End file.
